The Awakening
by Welcome To My World
Summary: I wrote a little bit more, but you need to review it. Or else... I'll do something bad... Yeah, that's it... Something bad.


Aha, finally decided to try some fan fiction, instead of just original stuff, although my original work may be a little bit similar... Maybe a character or two used in both... But, hey, does it really matter? Oh, by the way, you MUST review my story or I may just be awfully rude to you... Yeah, you... I know who you are... Ok, sorry about the ranting there.

Nothing... That is what surrounded him. Darkness was all he could see... Nothing... Confused, he stuck his hand out to the left. Wetness. His eyes began adjusting. He wasn't touching the ground. 

'Where am I,' thought the man, though perhaps man is a little wrong. He was at the stage just between man and child. Maybe 16 years old. 'What's... What's happening.' Then, suddenly, whatever force was holding him up dropped him. He landed with a splash, quickly sinking. He tried to move his hand, but couldn't. He tried to look at his hand to see what was wrong, but couldn't. He hit the bottom. Strangely enough, his head was still above water. The water rushing around him. He made a sudden realization: he was a stone. A rather large stone. Around him he noticed, being able to look--more like sense--in all directions without moving, other such stones. One, he noticed, was roughly the same size as him. He felt a strange companionship towards that rock, which he thought was odd, seeing as how it was a rock. The river began to pick up, flowing all around him. It got strong enough to make him feel as if he was losing hold. Losing touch with the earth. With a renewed determination, which he had no idea where it came from, he willed himself to stay... to not lose hold. The river seemed to realize this and far ahead he saw a huge torrent of water. The large stone beside him began to grow, seeming to whisper "Help me". He started to grow, too. The torrent was getting closer...

He awoke. 'So it was only a dream,' thought the blue-eyed man-child. He had brown hair, cut short merely because it was more manageable, even though the "fashion" was to let hair grow out as long as possible. Clean shaven was another of his attributes, which was also "out of fashion". 'And a weird one at that.' Some people thought that dreams were a window to the future, but he thought that rather ridiculous. Others thought that dreams were a whole other world in themselves. From what he could tell, even the Aes Sedai might be wrong. But then again, maybe not. They were, after all, forced to tell the truth. Everybody knew and believed that. However, one could think otherwise. There are darkfriends that may have attained the shawl. 

"Sohj," came a voice from the next room, "Wake up." It was then that Sohj noticed that there was sunlight streaming through the windows.

'Uh, oh,' though Sohj, 'I may be late for school.' School consisted of the 15 teenagers around the small village, who were being taught by the village medicine woman. Days were rough, though, because of the Prophet and the Asha'man. The Asha'man's black tower wasn't that far away, and it terrified all of the women, though the men didn't quite like it either. To Sohj, it didn't really matter. He saw it as a power, but he was not really afraid of that power. He thought that until they all went insane, which was what was going to happen, he was fine. And even once that happened, he would find a way to survive. Not much of a planner, obviously. He got out of bed, dreading the cold of the wooden floors to his feet. 'Not so bad, I suppose.' In winter the floor was much colder than it was now, being only mid-fall.

He dressed quickly enough; he was used to being slightly late. To say the least, he was unpunctual, but he made up for his lateness and his apparent laziness by being very quick witted, so he could usually talk his way out of things. Such was the way of the world, he usually said when explaining his need to talk his way out of things to his small circle of close friends. He was, of course, joking.

After the frenzy of flying clothes, and the flurry of footsteps as he darted out of his home, he found that he was not that late after all. The instructor had not arrived yet, either.

"Wow, so this time Sohj isn't late," said Cat, mock surprise etched into her voice. He and Cat had been friends for a while now, although Cat, her real name was Catherine, was a year younger. No one was completely sure why she liked the nickname Cat so much, other than she seemed to like cats. "So I guess this time Miss Fayette won't have to give you that lecture today. And I was looking forward to the story you were going to use, too."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Sohj, "I'm sorry I can't be more like the perfect Cat, always on time and ready for work." He said this with a slight bow, his face showing remorse, as if he truly did wish such a thing. Which, obviously, he did not. "But then again, it sounds like a lot of work. Maybe I'll do it later."

"Oh, yeah," said Jaimee, "I'm sure you will." Jaimee had been a friend of Sohj's even longer. Years longer, in fact. "I mean, after all, you always do things once you put them off. Everybody knows that." Her words were, of course, laced with sarcasm. 

"Ah, so we're all here," said Miss Fayette, a rather burly woman, one who radiated control, and the look that was usually etched on her face almost screamed "listen to me or regret it severely". Basically, she was the type you did not want to anger, for "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", which was how most men described this particular woman. 

"Yup," said Kara, another of Sohj's friends, who was obviously trying to get Miss Fayette off subject, whatever it was. Whenever anyone said some word such as "yup" or anything else she considered improper, Miss Fayette would spend at least an half-hour explaining how bad it was to use such words. "There ain't a person missin' " Kara did not usually talk like this, she was just trying to get one of those lectures, apparently she had heard something about the subject scheduled for today, and didn't want to have to deal with it. If she was trying this hard, it must be pretty bad.

'Maybe I should help her,' thought Sohj, 'Nah, she seems to be doing a good enough job.'

For anyone who read this the first time, I just added a little bit more. If you find that annoying tell me in a review. It's just what I do when I start writing, then get bored.


End file.
